Digimon United
by Vigatus
Summary: This is a story that has been bouncing around in my head for years. I am finally getting around to writing it. This story is rated MFF for Matt fan friendly.
1. Worries in the air

Author's note: This story started a long time ago. When I first started forming it in my mind Japan and Korea were hosting the World Cup. Yes I know that was a long time ago. Although Tai is not playing in the World Cup, like I originally planned, he still had to be in a soccer tournament for purposes f this story. Don't worry I am not giving anything away. So this is why Japan is hosting an international soccer championship. This is also the first time I am trying to use all of the Digimon characters in a positive light. I guess I am using all the characters in a positive light in Drager's Belated X-mas Present, but I see that more as Drager's story not mine. Enjoy.

I don't own Digimon or FIFA or any of its affiliated leagues. I don't even own a car. I have to use my dad's old truck to get around.

It was twenty-five years after the defeat of Myitosmon we were all meeting in the digital world. I never would have thought some of the people I have known for most of my life would follow the paths they have. Sora a fashion designer, I always figured her for a nurse. Mimi went and became a TV chef while I thought she would become the fashion designer. Matt flew to Mars when he was supposed to go to the Moon. How the heck did that happen? That doesn't make sense at all! Kari became a teacher that makes a lot of sense, she has a kid too. We all do actually, my son's name is... is... Wait I don't know my son's name! How the heck did I forget my son's name? My wife will kill me! Wait, who's my wife? Is it Kari? I don't know who I married! What do I do? I know, I'll ask Patamon he'll know.

"Hey Patamon, this is going to sound really weird, but who am I married and what is my son's name?"

Patamon turns to TK and says, "TK."

"What?"

"TK, get up or you are going to be late for school."

TYK's eyes pop open and he sees his mother leaning over him.

"Did you hear me TK?"

"I'm still a kid."

"And a late one at that."

"So Matt didn't go to Mars."

"What?"

TK got out of bed and went through the usual routine for getting ready for school. While walking down the street he noticed his friends Davis and Kari.

"Hey guys wait up."

"Hey TP what's happening?"

"Nothing much. Hi Kari how are you this morning?"

'I'm okay," and with that Kari walks off leaving the two boys standing in front of the school feeling rather confused.

"What did you say to her Davis?"

"Dude, I didn't do nothing."

"The proper statement would have been, 'I have not done anything,' Mr. Moitoya. Now get to class before I give you both a detention."

Both Davis and TK chimed, "Yes Mrs. Haiku!"

As the two boys jogged to class Davis grumbles, "Leave it to a language arts teacher to give you a detention for using bad grammar."

TK asks Davis, "So, do you know what is wrong with Kari?"

"No idea man, I was trying to find that out myself but she wouldn't open up at all."

"I'll ask her after school."

"Dude, you don't have the time you said that you were going to help your brother unload and set up the band equipment for the spring dance at his high school."

"Ah crap, that's right I forgot. I am supposed to help Matt tonight. Hey maybe I can ask him for advice about Kari."

"The only advice he can give you is stay away from her that's Davis' girl."

"Shut up!"

"Sorry dude I'm too busy getting to class."

"Hey wait up!"

After narrowly avoiding getting detention for being late TK spent most of the day watching over Kari to make sure she didn't disappear into the Dark Ocean. By lunch people were beginning to wonder what was wrong with T.K.

"Hey T.K. did you and Kari have a fight?"

"No Yolei what would make you think that?"

"Well you have been staring at here the whole day. People are beginning to talk."

"I am just worried about Kari, that's all. She has been acting really weird."

"Well, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah right, girls just don't go crazy you know! I can't believe that you are such a sexist jerk! Come on Cody I am not going to let you be influenced by these jerks." and with that Yolei storms off to go sit at another table dragging Cody along with her.

"You know T.K. I can think of one girl that just goes crazy for no reason."

"Yeah no kidding Davis. I guess she won't be of any help in figuring out what is wrong with Kari."

"Dude you couldn't have been seriously thinking of asking her for help."

"Well I figured that Kari might talk to Yolei instead of us."

"I wouldn't count on that. The way Yolei works she is more likely to make things worse with Kari than better."

"Yeah no kidding."

"I wish we knew what was bothering Kari. She seems really depressed about something."

"Maybe you can ask Tai to talk to Kari. He is her brother and all."

"No way man. I think that Tai would get made at me and tell me to stop pestering his little sister. You know he gets really weird about Kari sometimes."

"He is just trying to protect Kai, if something is bothering Kari than Tai would want to help out."

"I don't know man. Tai seems really out of it too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Tai seems to be in just a big of funk as Kari. He never seems happy and all he does is practice soccer."

"So Tai likes soccer, what is your point?"

"Dude the amount of practicing he does is weird even for someone who likes soccer. It's the only thing he ever does. He does drill after drill. He is worse than Izzy with computers."

"So he wants to keep in shape for the season. Big deal."

"Dude the school soccer season ended before Christmas break. Tai is practicing like the championships are next week and coach is going to kill everyone if we don't win them. Tai is like doing more drills than even coach would put us through. He is even doing ones that I have never seen before. He is doing things I would expect players in the English Premier League to do."

"When did he start doing this?"

"Just after the Christmas break. That is what is so weird about it. Soccer season was over and Tai starts going crazy with the training."

"After Christmas huh?"

"Yeah, why? What are you thinking T.K.?"

"Um... nothing Davis. It's nothing."

"Yeah well if there was anything wrong with Tai I would know. Tai comes to me with his problems and stuff. He wouldn't hide anything from me."

'Oh man,' thought T.K., 'Tai is really messed up over Sora and Matt hooking up. No wonder Kari doesn't want to talk to me, she is mad at me for being Matt's brother. Man this is so unfair!'

"Dude what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong! Why?"

"Um… because you are sitting there with an ugly look on your face instead of getting to class when the bell rang. That and you yelled at me."

"Oh… sorry Davis I guess I am worried about Kari."

"Well we better get going or we will have to worry about her through detention."

"Yeah if I get detention then I won't be able to help Matt with the band stuff."

"So are you going to ask him what to do about Kari?"

"I thought you said that he would tell me to stay away from your girl."

"Yeah well… he will… but I think you should get what other advice me might have about Kari. I am worried and dude I have no idea what to do."

"Okay Davis I will, but we better get to class before we both get boned."


	2. Dread on the rise

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I'm sorry but I couldn't think of anything interesting to write before this chapter.

T.K. watched Kari through out the day, making sure she didn't disappear into the Dark Ocean again. It has a stressful day. On top of T.K. needing to worry about Kari, T.K. needed to pay attention in class and avoid detentions. If he was kept after school he would end up breaking the promise to help his brother Matt with the band equipment. T.K. was not the type of person to break a promise. This dance was a big deal for Matt too. He would be playing in the last dance of the year at his high school and would be the beginning of his big summer tour, which starts in a couple of months. The problem was that T.K. was scared that if he went and helped his brother Kari would disappear as soon as she left his sights. By the end of the day T.K.'s nerves were quite frayed when Davis decided that it would be funny to jump T.K. from behind.

"Hey buddy!"

"Ugh! Ow! Davis what the heck is your problem!"

"Hey man chill out dude. Don't you have a sense of humor anymore?"

"Bite me Davis!"

"What are you two fighting about this time?" asked Yolei.

"I don't know I was just having some fun and T.P. freaks out on me."

"Butt-head here thought it would be funny to distract me while I was watching over Kari."

"Umm T.K. that sounds kind of creepy."

"No, you don't understand Yolei. Kari is really disturbed by something and the last time I saw her this distracted she got sucked into the Dark Ocean."

"Wow I wonder what is bothering her."

"Don't worry T.V. I'll take care of her while you go help your brother."

"That doesn't make me feel any better Davis."

"Don't worry T.K. Yolei and I will help Davis get Kari home safely."

"Thanks Cody. I feel a lot better with you and Yolei on the job."

"Hey what am I, chopped liver?"

"No, you just smell like it."

"Back off Yolei."

"Why don't you make me?"

"You guys shouldn't fight. You should treasure every moment you have together as you never know when it will all come to an end."

The whole group turns to see Kari standing there looking at them.

"Kari, where did you come from?" asked Davis.

"Kari, are you feeling okay?" asked T.K.

"Kari would it be okay if Yolei and I walked home with you?"

"If you want."

As Yolei, Kari and Cody walked down the hall Davis turned to T.K. and said, "You know T.K. I now know what you are talking about. You should ask your brother for advice when you are helping him move his band stuff."

"Yeah catch you later Davis."

As T.K. headed over to Matt's high school he thought how to approach his brother about his concerns for Kari. T.K. never talked to any one outside the younger digi-destined about his and Kari's experiences in the Dark Ocean. T.K. thought that maybe Tai might know what happened but not the other older digi-destined, and maybe even not Tai. T.K. wished there was something he could do to make Kari open up about the experiences she had but he knew that she did not want to cause the others to worry. T.K. couldn't help but feel frustrated with Kari for needing help but being unwilling to accept the help he was offering to her.

As T.K. walked towards Matt's he looked to the sky and saw that it would be raining before the night was finished. T.K. wondered if the rain would soil the evening for his brother and his friends but soon doubted the possibility as most of the dancing and partying would occur indoors, the girls will be freaking out about their hair and dresses none the less. Visions of girls demanding that their dates keep their hair and dresses completely dry and the poor guys running ragged trying to keep up with the demands filled T.K.'s mind.

'Makes me glad that I am too young to date,' thought T.K. as he turned walked around to the back of the school where Matt's band was unloading the equipment.

"Hey T.K. it's about time that you showed up to help!" yelled Matt, "Now grab the amps and haul them in and be quick about it I have to get ready for tonight."

After T.K. and the others got most of the equipment into the school he stopped and asked his brother if he could talk to him in private.

"Yeah sure Teeks. Hey guys we'll be back in a minute."

"Yeah sure thing Matt."

As the other band members took a break and started smoking by the door way Matt and T.K. went over and stood on the other side of the van .

"So what did you want to talk to me about and this had better not be about the guys in the band smoking. I told you already that if they want to smoke that will be their problem."

"No Matt I need some advice about Kari."

"Oh ho! My little brother is thinking of taking the first step and asking out the girls of his dreams. Well the first thing you need to know is..."

"No Matt," T.K. interrupted in frustration, "I don't need to know anything like that. What I need to know is.. I am not sure how to say this but, Kari seems to be upset about something and I have no idea what. I have been trying to help her but she keeps rejecting my help. Things seem to be getting worse too. Today Davis and Yolei were fighting and she told them that they should treasure their friendship because they never know when everything is going to end."

Matt watched as his little brother shook after telling him his problem. T.K. stood there before him with a look of panic and desperation in his eyes. Pleading to Matt to have the solution. The problem was that Matt didn't have the solution. He was having a similar problem with his friend Tai. Tai had grown more insular and detached from the older kids too. He only seemed to hang around Izzy these days and Izzy got very protective of the relationship he and Tai were having. If Matt didn't know Tai and Izzy better he might have believed the rumors of the two of them being romantically involved. Matt truly had no idea what was bothering Tai, or Izzy for that matter.

'Actually now that I think about it I think that Tai opened up to Izzy and Izzy is trying to help him through what ever is bothering him but does not want to tell us what it is. I hope that Izzy is doing the right thing.'

"Matt?"

"I'm sorry T.K. but I have no idea what is bothering Tai... I mean Kari. I really wish that I knew what to tell you."

"Do you think I am being paranoid?"

"Not if what you told me is true. I would be really scared if I heard a friend say that. In fact I am scared that Kari said that. I just don't know what is going on. The hard part is not knowing. It could be something major serious, like their parents getting a divorce, or maybe the family cat is dying and Kari is really up set, we just don't know."

"So you have no advice at all?"

"Well," Matt says as he looks over his shoulder, " I think you should go and talk to him."

T.K. looks to where Matt is pointing and sees Tai practicing soccer out on the field across the parking lot.

"Man Davis wasn't kidding."

"About what?"

"About Tai going crazy with the soccer practicing."

"Yeah I know. He is out there everyday until it goes dark."

"Why is he doing it?"

"Ask him after you talked about Kari. Get going I have to get back in there or they will screw up the sound system again."

"Okay Matt see you in a minute."

T.K. runs over to the soccer field and calls out to Tai After a couple a yells Tai realizes that T.K. wants to speak to him and heads over to his younger friend. When Tai arrived to where T.K. was standing T.K. asked Tai if he could talk to him.

"Yeah sure T.K., what about?"

"It's about Kari. Something is really troubling her. I don't know what It is but she seems really depressed. Do you know what is bothering her?"

"I have to admit T.K. that I have been avoiding asking Kari what has been troubling her."

"Why would you do that? It doesn't sound like something you would do."

"Well the last time I noticed that Kari was in a funk I asked her what was wrong I ended up upsetting my parents."

"How did you get your parents upset by helping Kari?"

"Promise you will not repeat this story ever."

"Okay I promise."

"Well I came home from soccer practice one day to find Kari crying in the living room. She told me that these girls in her gym class had made fun of her legs. They said she had hairy spider legs and stuff. I told Kari that a natural part of growing up is to grow body hair. She was still upset I um decided to teach Kari how to shave her legs. Things were going well until my parents came home and saw Kari and me shaving. Mom was upset that I had stolen a precious moment in the mother-daughter relationship. My father got mad because I was shaving my legs. He told me that a proper man does not shave his legs. I told him that I shaved for soccer and that all great athletes shave their legs, but he wouldn't listen. Now I have to shave in secret and I'll let mom handle Kari from now on. I'll tell mom that Kari doesn't seem happy and that she should talk to Kari."

"Why do you shave your legs for soccer?"

"It cuts down on wind resistance helping you run faster and burn less energy."

"Do you think it would help me with basketball?"

"Yeah it should."

"Do you think you could teach me how to shave me legs sometime?"

"Sure if you want."

Matt walks up to the two friends and asks, "So what are you ladies talking about?"

"Tai has agreed to teach me how to shave my legs."

"Huh? Why the heck would you want to learn that?"

"Because", says Tai, "we like to feel pretty."

"Ugh, yeah, whatever. So Tai did you get a date for the dance or are you going with Izzy?", asks Matt with a snicker.

"No, I'm not going to the dance for I have a date with destiny."

"What?"

"I am going to training camp tomorrow."

T.K. looks startled and asks, "Training camp, what kind of training camp are you talking about?"

"Well you know how the world soccer championships are coming up, well I have been selected to be a replacement player. I would appreciate it if you guys don't tell anyone it's supposed to be a secret."

"So how will you finish school if you are out playing soccer?"

"The team has hired a tutor to teach me what I'll miss in school, and if my marks go down at all then I am off the team."

"So that is why you your mom and those two guys in suits were talking to the principle for three hours. Dude I thought that you were in some major trouble. Man that is so cool you get to turn pro before you are ever out of school. This has got to be your dream job, even though it will only be a second rate minor league team."

"Um, yeah sure Matt. Say Matt you won't freak out if I give Sora some tickets to the games I'll be playing in this summer."

"Sure thing dude. I am not jealous."

"Okay cool, I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea that's all."

"I won't take any tickets but maybe T.K. would like some."

"That's all right Matt," pipes in T.K., "Tai already offered but I'm going to Paris this summer."

"Paris?"

"You mean you didn't know? Your grandpa invited T.K. and I to Paris this summer, unfortunately I cannot go because of the soccer team."

"Okay now I'm jealous. Why wasn't I invited?"

"Because you told grandpa about how your band is doing a big tour of Japan this summer."

"Oh man I'm going to miss out on Paris."

"Yeah you and I both pal."

As T.K. predicted the weather turned foul as the day turned into evening and as Matt predicted Tai continued to practice until it got dark, despite the weather. Couples coming to the dance paused to stare and point at Tai as he continued to practice his soccer skills in the pouring rain. One of those people who stopped and looked was Sora Tachenochi. Sora looked at her long time friend with growing concern.

'Tai what is eating you?' thought Sora, 'Why are you putting yourself through that torture? What is it that you seek?'

As no answers came to Sora she went inside to look for her boyfriend. About a half an hour after Sora and the other students entered the school it became too dark for Tai to continue his practice and he packed up his gear and started home. Tai had two stops to make on his journey home and the first was the local flower shop. As Tai entered the shop he found the stores owner talking on the phone.

"You mean there are no tickets left for the Japanese games?" asked Mrs. Tachenochi, "None left for any of the games in the tournament? My daughter really would like two tickets to any game for her birthday you are my last hope. ... Yes I know these tickets are in high demand. ... Okay, thank you. ... Good-bye."

"Good evening Mrs. Tachenochi."

"Oh hello Tai, um how can I help you?" said Mrs. Tachenochi as she thought, 'What ever were you doing to get your clothes in such a state? And did you have to come in a drip all over my floor?'

"Could you do me a favor Mrs. Tachenochi? I have a card here for Sora's birthday but I am not going to be in town on her birthday so I was wondering if you could give it to her for me on her birthday."

"Yes I can do that for you Tai., says Mrs. Tachenochi as she accepts an envelope from Tai, "Where are you going?"

"Training camp for a soccer team I'll be playing for this summer."

"You are quieting school to join a soccer team?" Asks Mrs. Tachenochi while thinking to herself, 'Maybe Sora did pick the better of the two when she went out Matt instead of Tai.'

"Oh no, my mother wouldn't allow that I am going to be taught by a tutor and if my marks go down slightly then I am off the team.No such luck I'm afraid."

"Oh I see. Well good luck Tai."

Tai then left Mrs. Tachenochi's flower shop went up to Davis' door and rang the door bell.

Tai heard June's voice from behind the door shouting, "Davis, answer the door."

Davis' voice also from behind the door replied, "Answer the door yourself I'm busy. Besides it is probably your date anyway."

"But I'm not ready."

"Really, I think you look pretty hideous as it is, are you trying turn the poor guy into stone."

"I'm doing it for Matt. Once he sees how glamorous I am he will cry himself to sleep every night wishing that he picked me over Sora."

"Oh brother. What happened to your love affair with Jim? I thought he was the man of your dreams."

'Jim, Joe's brother? Oh man June really knows how to pick them,' thought Tai.

"Jim is a great guy we are going to be absolutely happy together, I just want to make Matt suffer. Are you going to answer the door or not you rotten little toad?"

"No."

" Fine then you little jerk!" June answers the door in a bathrobe, hair in curlers, and a bottle of nail polish in her hand and her eyes are closed.

June answers the door with a sultry voice. "I'm so sorry darling for my appearance but I'm sure you can understand how difficult little brothers can be." At this point June opens her eyes and frowns at Tai realizing that it is not Jim. Looking at Tai covered in sweat, mud and rain water June's face forms a mask of disgust as June barks, "Oh it's only you. What do you want? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your big date with Izzy? Hah ha ha snort snort hah!"

"Well Medusa I'm here to speak to the _rotten little toad_."

"You heard all of that?"

"Oh yeah."

While blushing June calls, "Davis, get over here it's Tai."

"What's he want?"

"Come over here and find out you little dork!" June then turns to Tai and asks, "Want to trade siblings?"

"No."

"Well it was worth a shot."

"Hey dude, what's up?" asks Davis as he finally reaches the door.

"I have a gift for you but you are not allowed to open it until tomorrow."

Tai hands Davis a very small package wrapped in a piece of folded white paper and adds, "Be careful when you open this. Just pull open the seal don't rip into it. Be careful not to rip the package."

"Yeah okay but what is this thing."

"You will find out tomorrow. Just be careful not to rip it they are very valuable."

"What's valuable?"

"For crying out loud Ken, don't sneak up on people like that. Here this is what is valuable."

Tai hands a package identical to Davis' to Ken. "You guys can open your gifts together tomorrow."

"Thank you Tai," says Ken.

"On yeah, thanks. What are they?" asks Davis.

"Oh just something I came into possession of and I thought you two might enjoy. Later."

When Tai gets home and finds Kari sitting by herself in the dark.

"What's wrong Kari?"

"Nothing."

"Something is bothering you I can tell and so can T.K. You really scared him today."

"I didn't mean to."

"I know but let us help you instead of sitting alone in the dark."

When Tai turns on the lights he sees that Kari has been crying. He sits down beside his sister and asks, "What's wrong Kari?"

"I don't want you to go. I'm afraid that you are going to be hurt."

"What makes you think that I'll get hurt?"

"I don't know why, but I just feel that there is something wrong with this situation and I'm afraid that you are going to get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt Tai."

After telling her brother this Kari begins to cry again. In response to Kari's crying Tai hugs Kari.

After a few moments of holding his little sister Tai asks, "Is this like the time those creatures were giving you nightmares to make you scared and doubt yourself?"

"No this is different; I just have a real bad feeling about this Tai.," then Kari continues crying.

"Kari…Kari, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry and there is nothing I can do to make it better. I want to make everything all right but I can't and that makes my insides feel all twisted up. I am going to go and join the team but you don't need to worry about me I'll be okay. Heck they probably won't even let me play."

"You mean that Tai, about not getting hurt."

"Yeah I mean it Kari, I promise. Are you going to be there to cheer me on when I win the world championships?"

"I thought you said they weren't going to let you play."

"Yeah well I'm not going to pass up an opportunity to play if I get one."

"But you won't get hurt even if the coach lets you play?"

"No I promise I won't get hurt, besides this gives me an opportunity to get away from all of those jokes about Izzy and I being a couple."

The scene switches to Izzy's bedroom Izzy is working on his computer. His mother walks into the room carrying Izzy's dinner on a tray. There and papers around Izzy's desk. He has been working on something quite frantically on the computer.

"Dinnertime Izzy. What are you working on dear? Is there a problem with your Internet game?"

"Oh hi mom. No it is my map of the Digital World it seems to be malfunctioning. Dark areas appear on the map but then they disappear after a few seconds. Tentimon goes into the region that was black but reports nothing strange in the region."

"Oh well dear I'm sure you will figure it out after you have had your dinner. Oh Izzy are you not going to the Spring Dance tonight? I thought you and Tai had a good time at the last one."

"No mom when Tai and I went to the Winter Dance we went expecting to find girls without dates. Our plan backfired; we couldn't find any girls with out dates and people started saying that Tai and I are romantically interested in each other. The joke is getting old now, but no one else seems to realize that fact yet."

Mrs. Izumi looks at her son and asks in a very serious voice, "Are you and Tai romantically interested in each other Izzy? Your father and I would still love you and accept you for who you are no matter the personal choices you make."

"Thanks for the support mom, but Tai and I are both interested in girls even though they do not seem to be interested in us."

"Oh that's too bad Tai would have made a lovely daughter-in-law."

"Mom!"

"Ha ha I'm only teasing Izzy. Have fun with you digital world mystery and tell Tentimon I said hello."

As Izzy's mother left the room Tentimon's voice comes over the computer

"Hey Izzy do you read me?"

"Yes Tentimon loud and clear."

"Izzy I have arrived in sector 7G and again their is nothing to report. I'm sorry Izzy but I can not find anything wrong in these regions. I have even asked the local Digimon but according to them nothing seems to have changed."

"All right Tentimon. Thanks for checking this out or me. I have no idea what is going on. Their seems to be nothing wrong with my software or the hardware and I ran a diagnostic on the sensor system and that reported negative too."

"I know Izzy I checked the sensors from this end and I couldn't find anything wrong either. Have you checked your computer for virus and worms, that might be the problem."

"Of course Tentimon that was the first thing I did when you first reported no problems in the digital world."

"Well Izzy I have no idea what is happening but I am going t get a much deserved meal."

"Okay you do that buddy, Izzy out."


	3. GeoDigiPolitics

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or much of anything else come to think of it. I don't even own an internet connection. I have to go to the public library in Elmsdale to post this. Now on with the story.

Several weeks after Tai left school to go to the soccer camp Izzy was once again sitting alone in his room. Izzy was honest enough to admit that he was lonely without Tai. Izzy had come to like Tai needing him as a friend once Matt and Sora had begun going out together. Tai shared the pain that he felt over losing Sora to Matt with Izzy. Izzy was glad to be there for his friend and as he continued to be there for Tai the two teenagers grew closer and closer together. Izzy knew that Tai and he were great friends from their adventures in the digital world but Tai and Sora or Tai and Matt always seemed closer to each other than Tai and Izzy. Izzy didn't think that he minded this too much except when Tai would not think to ask Izzy for help. However after Matt and Sora started dating Tai essentially lost his two closest friends to each other. At least that what people like Joe thought. Poor Joe, he really didn't know what was going on. Izzy had tried to tell Joe how angry he was about Matt and Sora going out together and the problems this relationship would cause in the group. Joe never realized the feelings that Tai harboured for Sora. Mind you Izzy was there for their big argument during the Deiboramon incident and knew, at least, how Tai felt about Sora. Izzy had always assumed that Sora returned those feelings for Tai, but it appears that he was wrong.

While mulling over his friend's predicament Izzy decides to continue his investigation into the mysterious readings he received on his computer earlier in the week. Tentimon had contacted Izzy earlier in the day and told Izzy that the situation had changed in the digital world. Instead of sending Tentimon in alone to investigate Izzy wanted to do something and decided to go and look into the digital world himself.

'Beats sitting in my room worrying about other people's personal business, I guess.' figured Izzy, "I wonder how Tai is liking soccer training camp? Most likely he his having the time of his life.'

Izzy sighed and returned to staring at his computer screen, 'What the heck could have been causing those strange readings I was getting from the Digital World. Tentimon couldn't find anything at the spots but the surveillance network I set up with Gennai has completely checked out for malfunctions. Now there is this new development that Tentimon want me to look into. I guess I should be going.'

With that final thought Izzy opened up a portal to the Digital World and crossed over. Izzy arrives in an open field that reminds him of the grasslands of Africa. Izzy always found it remarkable how beautiful the Digital World was. He wondered why the Digital World seemed to mimic the beautiful parts of the human world but never the ugly parts. Even the populated areas of the Digital World were beautiful. The cities mimicked the famous parts of human cities, and the villages seemed to be out of a child's imagination, but the crime, the pollution, and the over-crowdedness of the human world could not be found in the Digital World.

'It is a paradise,' thought Izzy. 'Wait, what is that up ahead?'

Up ahead of Izzy was a black cloud of smoke rising up from behind a ridge. As Izzy crested the hill he saw a scene that filled him with shock and horror. Before Izzy, stretched what was once a grassy plain in the Digital World, but now there was a great black desert. What Izzy had thought was smoke was in fact sand and dust blowing up into the sky.

"What has happened here?" wondered Izzy aloud.

"Izzy down here!"

Izzy looked down to see Tentomon, Gennai and some others gathered around a computer interface and appeared to be connected to a metal fence through a glowing blue cable. Izzy scampered down the hill to join his friends.

"What has happened here?" Izzy asked Gennai once he caught his breath.

"Hello Izzy. Something has contaminated this region of the Digital World. We are still trying to figure out where this pollution has come from but we have managed to contain it so far."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well so far their is no enemy to battle so the conventional use of you and your fellow digi-destined is un-called for at this moment, but if you could warn your fellow digi-destined that there may be an approaching danger that would be greatly appreciated."

Izzy hesitated for a moment thinking of how far flung his friends are and how busy each one of them is. After thinking of this for a second Izzy then said, "Okay, but is there anything else I can do to help out with you efforts?"

"Well we have stopped the spread of ..." Gennai paused to look over the ruined plain, "whatever this is, but we are still analyzing the data coming in from the fence you see here. Could we link up the protocol computers to your lap top so you could receive data and help us figure out what is happening?"

"Sure Gennai, I would be glad to help."

"Thank you Izzy."

As Gennai leaves to see to up linking Izzy's lap top to the monitoring computers, Izzy turns to Tentomon and asks, "Do you think this has something to do with the strange readings we were getting on the surveillance network?"

"I am almost certain of is Izzy," said Tentomon in his high pitched insect voice. "The first region we got the reading fro was in the centre of this mess."

"I see. I think that it would be advisable to try to set up containment fields around the other regions where we got the other readings from too, before they turn like this."

"there is something else you should know too Izzy. The Digimon that were in the region that turned black were sickened and then went mad with rage attacking other Digimon not infected."

"Infected? So you think that it is a disease? If that is the case the digi-destined can help hunt down these Digimon and stop before they spread the disease."

"Gennai and the others have stopped the enraged Digimon. They don't want to involve you. They think the Digimon are sick and want to cure them not battle them."

"Huh. I see."

"Please don't take that the wrong way Izzy."

"Don't worry Tentomon you haven't offended me." said Izzy as he thought, 'So Gennai doesn't trust us not to destroy the infected Digimon. Maybe it is a good thing that I couldn't summon the digi-destined at a moments notice. The politics of this place are starting to grate on my nerves. First that need us to help them save their world from their problems, that incidentally threatened ours and now they hide the complete truth from us. I wonder what else is going on here.'

Tentomon looks at his friend who is obviously in deep thought and waits eagerly for the young human's attention to return to him. Seeing that this might take a while Tentomon decides to interrupt Izzy's thoughts.

"Excuse me Izzy, but do you think that we will be able to set up the television at Agumon's to watch Tai's game?"

"Hmm... Sorry. What was that Tentomon?"

"I wanted to know if you were still going to set up the television at Agumon's so that we could watch Tai play his soccer games."

"Oh yes of course. I had almost forgotten about that." declared Izzy, 'I should also tell Tai about the developments in the Digital World, both physically and politically.'

"When does Tai begin playing Izzy?"

"Oh still not for several months yet. He has a lot of training to do."

Tentomon tilted his head and commented, "Agumon told me that Tai trained everyday. Do you think things are easy for Tai since he did all that training."

"No," chuckled Izzy, "in fact Tai was telling me how much harder the training is at the camp than it was when he was on his own. He told me that they start at four in the morning and go until nine at night. Then Tai, unlike the rest of his team mates has to study for school instead of just relaxing."

"That must be hard."

"Yeah but the funny thing is his marks have gone up since he started the camp. Our school still posts Tai's marks and he tasks all the same tests his class mates. I guess he has moved ahead of Matt and Sora in the class average. People are saying that it is one of the greatest increases in grade point average ever seen at our school."

"Wow he must spend a lot of time studying." commented a surprised Tentomon.

"Not really, I think it has more to do with the fact that Tai knows that he needs to keep his marks up or he is off the team. Tai is also getting one on one teaching and I think that Tai does a lot better in that kind of academic situation."

Tentomon and Izzy stopped speaking as Gennai approached them carrying Izzy's laptop.

"Well Izzy your computer s hooked up to the monitoring system. You will be able to study this phenomena from the comfort of your room, without having to come to the Digital World."

"Well Izzy is still welcome to the Digital World, right Gennai? It would be rude of us not to have him over as a guest especially after he did so much to save our homes. Besides, he is also going to set up the television system so that we can all watch Tai play his soccer games this summer."

'Hmm... looks like Tentomon was thinking along the same lines I was, and he neatly nailed Gennai's foot to the floor.' smugly thought Izzy.

"Yes, yes of course. I merely meant that Izzy wouldn't have to keep coming over everyday to monitor the situation. He does so much for us Digimon, it would hardly be fair for us to increase our demands upon him."

"Well Gennai," said Izzy, "I guess I should be heading back home."

"I'll go to the gate with you Izzy."

"Thanks Tentomon I would appreciate that."

As Tentomon and Izzy approached the gate Izzy turned to Tentomon and asked, "Was it just me or did it seem like Gennai was trying to hide something."

"I am not sure Izzy. I was thinking the same thing myself. Let me know what you discover from your readouts, and I'll keep you posted to what is going on over here."

"Thanks Tentomon and make sure that they get those barriers in place before the other regions turn to black wastelands like the one we just saw."

"I'll do my best." and with that Izzy disappeared into the portal back to the human world.

Author's note: I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and the next time I update this story I will likely be living in Japan.


End file.
